


Chess Pieces

by xAoneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Royalty, chess comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAoneko/pseuds/xAoneko
Summary: The king and his royal guard are much like chess pieces.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Chess Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> it's my second time writing for tinysparks, and the challenge is as fun as ever! thank u for organizing this, mods ^^  
> please do leave a comment/kudo if u like my work~<3

The king of Elyxion and his royal guard are a lot like chess pieces, Jongin thinks.

Park Chanyeol, the only son of Park Hyunwoo and Myunghee, inherited the title of king from his father. He is a powerful king, one who can summon and wield flames with practiced ease. Jongin also thinks Chanyeol is exceptionally handsome, but that might just be his opinion as the king’s consort.

Then, there are the members of the royal guard, who protect the king from assassins and civil uprisings. 

Kyungsoo, with his strength and prowess at close combat, is a pawn. He is often the first to tangle with the enemy, providing a distraction and a shield while the rest of the royal guard prepares for an all-out attack.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are dual blades and with their powers over light and lightning, respectively, Jongin thinks they make particularly excellent rooks. They’re good at moving back and forth, keeping a distance until an opening appears, which the pair takes advantage of to dash forward and land a swift and decisive blow.

The knights move in unique and unconventional ways on the chessboard, which Junmyeon’s and Sehun’s attacks mirror. Water and wind do not always follow a straight path, and the two guards are more than capable of curving their elements around corners to take out hidden assailants.

Minseok and Yixing would be the bishops. Aside from Jongin, they are closest to the king, and as two of the elder members of the royal guard, they can work their powers in far more versatile ways than Jongdae and Baekhyun can with theirs.

Jongin, with his power of teleportation, is the queen. He can go anywhere on the board, taking out members of the opposite team before they can even react. He also commands the rest of the royal guard and keeps an eye on possible threats to the king’s life and title.

That night, Jongin wakes up to Yixing standing over him. He looks tiredly at the guard, but his mind is already awake.

“What is it?”

Yixing bows his head. “Your prediction came true. The intruder is in the interrogation chamber.”

Beside Jongin, Chanyeol rolls over and blinks at them, grasping Jongin’s hand under the bedspread. He squeezes Jongin’s hand in reassurance and turns back around, appearing to go back to sleep, but Jongin knows that Chanyeol won’t sleep until Jongin is back in bed.

Sighing, Jongin gets up and pulls a cloak over his bedclothes. With Yixing on his heels, he strides out of the bedroom and through the corridor, face morphing into the mask of indifference that he wears when interrogating prisoners.

There is a plot against the king, and Jongin will crush it before it gets a chance to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/xAoneko) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xAoneko98)
> 
> if you like my works, please consider supporting me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/xaoneko)~


End file.
